Marball- Seven Minutes In Heaven
by esompthin
Summary: Fiona throws a party at her house, Seven Minutes in Heaven is started shortly after. Marball (Gumlee) rated for intense kissing.


Gumball had no idea why he was here. Well, he did have an idea, it was because Fiona begged him. He couldn't say no to his best friend. Especially when said best friend convinced his crush to go too, which actually shouldn't be that hard, considering he loves to party.

Fiona was throwing a party, and all of Candy Kingdom was invited. Including Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, and love of Gumball's life.

And now, Gumball was sitting right across from the devilish man, trying his hardest to not make eye contact. The reason Gumball was cursing his agreement to be at this party, was because now, he was forced to sit in a circle while a group of the party-goers played -what was it, again? Oh yes, - Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Whose turn is it next?" Peppermint Maid asked as Cake and Lord Monochromicorn left the closet in a fit of giggles.

"I'll go." Fiona said, grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin. Everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle slowed. A smile grew on Fiona's face as the bottle started to stop at the Flame Prince, who looked equally excited. But the bottle moved slightly farther than expected and stopped on someone that no one really wanted to even _talk_ to. Fiona's smile instantly vanished.

He hollered in delight, floating over to Fiona, wearing what looked like a trash bag as a shirt. "Like, c'mon Fiona, you know you want these lumps." Lumpy Space Prince said. Of course. It _had_ to be him. Fiona begins to think this is a bad idea.

"Can I re-spin?" She asked desperately.

"Na-huh, babe. You gotta go through with it." Marshall said, from his seat next to her.

She glared at the vampire, who smiled sweetly back, as LSP pulled her into the closet. Peppermint Maid shut the door, locked it, and started the timer. Marshall grinned as he heard Fiona scream and, undoubtingly, punch LSP.

"How unfortunate." Gumball muttered.

"She's tough." Marshall replied.

"I meant for… never mind."

The seven minutes passed slowly, until Peppermint Maid opened the door and Fiona came scrambling out. She ran back to her spot in between Cake and Marshall, panting.

"Thank Glob." She sighed.

"She just couldn't handle my lumps." LSP muttered.

Marshall laughed, "She gave you a black eye."

"Whatever. I'm totally outtie. This party's lumpin' lame." He said, before he floated over to the kitchen, went through Fiona's food, and didn't leave.

"I hate him." She muttered, watching him eat her favorite cookies.

Marshall put his arm around her shoulders, "We all do."

"Who's next?"

No one volunteered, so Peppermint Maid drew a name out of a hat, "Prince Gumball, you have to spin, sir."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"T's the rules, your named gets called, you spin. Now hurry up and stop wasting everyone's time." Marshall said, digging the dirt out of his nails with his thumbnail.

Gumball glared at him, and Fiona elbowed the vampire. The two muttered at each other, eyes flickering up to look at Gumball. Annoyed, Gumball tried to ignore them and spin the bottle.

When the bottle slowed down, Gumball's eyes widened. It stopped right at the Vampire King.

"No." He mumbled, he looked up at Marshall. Who looked, well, _broken_. The vampire looked out of it, simply staring at the bottle pointed at him. He didn't say anything. His face only showed shock. Louder the prince said, "No, I can't- not with- let me re-spin."

Fiona smiled ear-to-ear, for she knew both of their secrets, and she said, "Nope. It's the rule. What'd you say Marshall? You gotta go through with it. C'mon now, into the closet."

Marshall finally seemed to break out of his trance, and he slowly stood up. He nodded towards the closet, "Well, better get this over with." He turned to Fiona, "_Just _seven minutes. No more. I still have nightmares about last time."

Cake and Fiona fell into a fit of laughter, "Yeah, that one was good."

Marshall strode into the closet with Gumball slowly behind him. The door closed. They were locked in the dark. It was a small closet, of course. Gumball tried to step back and his back hit the wall. The two were practically chest-to-chest.

"I can't see anything in here." The prince whined, pressing a hand forward. It hit something steady and strong. It felt good under his hand.

"I can. And that's my chest." Marshall said.

"O-oh." Gumball removed his hand, his face blushing slightly. "Sorry."

Silence followed. The two were both thinking about how they were in a dark closet, chest-to-chest with their crush and they had no idea what to do. Both thought the other hated them. Both were _very_ wrong.

"What, exactly, are you supposed to do in this closet?" Gumball finally asked.

Marshall felt like this was his chance, his dead heart fluttered as he leaned forward, "Traditionally," he whispered, their lips only centimeters apart, "you do this." And their lips met.

Gumball instantly froze, unable to comprehend what's happening. Marshall pulled away after a second, terrified he messed up. He leaned back and stared at Gumball's blushing face in the dark.

Gumball tried to speak, "I-I-"

"Sorry." Marshall muttered, trying to scoot away from the other man, his back hit the opposite wall and they were still too close for comfort. "I obviously wasn't your first choice to be in here with. But, um, you were mine."

Gumball froze all over again. His butterfly-filled stomach dropped. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, his face was very warm. "Marshall…" He whispered in a way that send shivers up the vampire's spine. "I…. you…don't….um…"

Marshall sighed, "Glob. I get it. You don't like me. You don't have to explain." His eyes felt moist. He fought the urge to cry. This was a bad idea. Fiona was wrong. He shouldn't have played this stupid game.

Gumball awkwardly reached for Marshall's hand. Their fingers intertwined naturally. "No, actually I do."

"D-do what?" Marshall was staring at their hands in the same way he stared at the bottle: unbelievingly.

"I do like you...a lot." he mumbled so quietly only a vampire could hear.

Without hesitating, Marshall pushed their lips together again. This time, Gumball participated, moving his lips in time with Marshall's. The vampire pulled on the prince's lower lip with his teeth, earning a gasp.

Gumball's hands found Marshall's waist, pulling the two close to each other. Marshall's hand slipped up Gumball's pink shirt, running up and down the candy man's pink chest. Marshall pulled his lips away from Gumball's. He looked over his prince. The candy below him was hot, sweaty and blushing. He was absolutely _red_.

Marshall licked his lips, leaning forward, he whispered in his ear, "You look _delicious_. Can I… taste you?" Gumball blushed even more, showing off his tasty red color. Gumball, unable to trust his voice, nodded nervously.

Marshall gave him a quick kiss on the lips before descending down his neck. Marshall licked and sucked various spots. Scraping some with his teeth, draining the skin of its delightful color. Marshall moaned as he drank Gumball's skin, leaving it pale white. The vampire sucked a Gumball's collarbone, earning a gasp from the candy.

Gumball's hands roamed through Marshall's, surprisingly soft, hair. Marshall stopped a moment to take Gumball's shirt off. The prince only mumbled something inaudible as the Vampire King continued his ministrations.

"Glob, Marshall…" Gumball hissed as the vampire kissed and sucked his nipple. Pink hands pushed Marshall's lips closer to his skin in a desperate need.

Marshall moved lower, kissing and draining the color of the skin around the prince's bellybutton. "Each bite, you just get tastier." He mumbles, sucking right above Gumball's hip.

Hands roamed about one another, feeling each other. Both thought of this, hoped for this, dreamed of this for so long. Both can't believe it's real.

Just as Marshall begins to undo Gumball's belt buckle, the door opens and light shines through, hurting both their eyes. There was another flash of light, coming from Cake's camera. Marshall hissed at them, turning on his most terrifying face.

"Get out." He snapped.

"Time's up." Fiona replied, unmoved by the vampire's attempt to scare.

"I don't care. I'm not done yet." Marshall slammed the door shut, and just for good measure, broke the door handle on his side of the door.

"Marshall Lee! How will we get out now?" Gumball whined, crossing his arms.

Marshall placed a kiss on Gumball's lips. Humming, "We'll figure that out when I'm done with you."

Gumball's reply was quickly turned into a moan.


End file.
